


when you have less, you have more to lose

by goawaybri



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goawaybri/pseuds/goawaybri
Summary: What if Janis had shown up in Cady's room on the night of her party and not Aaron?





	when you have less, you have more to lose

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably poorly written bc i whipped it up in like an hour, but i hope you enjoy!!

Cady dizzily stumbles up the stairs, mostly leaning her body on the railing for support, her vision slightly blurry. She could’ve sworn she saw someone go up to her bedroom and she secretly hopes it wasn’t Aaron. She leans on the doorknob for a second to steady herself before turning it and swinging the door open. 

A figure wearing a black leather jacket with roses embroidered onto the sleeves sits on her bed, looking down at a photo in a frame. She immediately recognizes the brunette girl in front of her. 

“J-Janis..?” Cady slurs, stumbling over to the bed.

The brunette looks up, setting the photo down in her lap, “Caddy... Hey,” Janis notices her friend swaying side to side, almost unable to stand up, “Are you alright?” She asks, her forehead creasing in concern. 

“Yeeaaah, I’m fine. Hey Jan, I’m drinking, not soda, tonight,” She giggles and moves to sit on her bed beside her best friend, but misses and ends up sliding to the floor with her back against her mattress. Janis puts the picture frame back on Cady’s nightstand and sits beside her. 

“I see that,” Janis chuckles half-heartedly, taking Cady’s hand. 

“I actually thought you were Aaron, honestly, but I’m happy it’s you.” Cady smiles and lays her head down on Janis’ shoulder, almost making Janis’ heart leap from her chest. 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Janis asks, amused as she rubs her thumb over Cady’s knuckles. 

Cady giggles, looking up at her friend with a wide smile, “Because you make my stomach all tingly and I try to ignore it sometimes but you’re just waaay too powerful, I guess.” 

Janis chuckles, “Powerful, huh?”

“Mhmm and really pretty,” Cady says, twirling a strand of Janis’s hair around her index finger. Janis blushes, trying to contain her smile. “So, what are you doing up here, silly? The party’s downstairs.”

Truthfully, Janis doesn't know why she came up to Cady’s room. She doesn’t even know why she came to Cady’s house in the first place. She heard about Cady’s party from Instagram and was initially furious, Damian still is, but as soon as she got here, she realized she was more tired than angry, tired of her best friend’s new double life, partially brought on by her own revenge plan. 

“I came to apologize, I guess.” Janis shrugs, looking down at their entwined hands. 

“Apologize for what? I missed your art show, I should be the one apologizing…” Cady’s smile falls from her face, her head snaps up from Janis’ shoulder, and a tear slips down her cheek, “Oh god I missed your art show! Jan, I-I’m so sorry! Karen and Gretchen wouldn’t shut up about me throwing a party and getting ‘my night with Aaron’ which I’m not sure I even want anymore…” Cady looks up at her best friend, more tears spilling, “And I have no excuse for not inviting you and Damian, I was just being a shitty friend and-” 

Janis swipes her thumb under Cady’s eye to wipe her tears. “Caddy, look we both messed up, okay? I was an asshole for making you spy and pretend to be someone you weren’t, and you were an asshole for skipping out on my art show and excluding Damian and me tonight. Let’s just start over.” She squeezes Cady’s hand with a half-smile. 

Cady nods, tears still flowing down her face. She resumes her spot on Janis' shoulder, her tears now falling onto the black leather jacket. “How much does Damian hate me?” Cady asks in a small shaky voice. 

“He doesn’t hate you, Caddy. He’s just a little mad, but he’ll cool off by tomorrow and I can talk him down.” 

“How much do you hate me?” 

“Not at all. I’m a little upset, I’m not going to lie, but I’ll get over it.” Janis smiles down at her best friend, planting a soft kiss to her head. 

Cady nods, her eyes drifting closed. “Jan, I- That night Gretchen and Karen wanted me to have with Aaron... I really want it with you.” Cady says sleepily. 

“Caddy, you don’t have to-” 

“No. I do. I thought I liked Aaron because everyone kept asking me if I saw any cute guys yet, so I guess I just picked the first decent looking guy I saw to shut them all up. I looked at Aaron as more of a goal to achieve than a person I wanted to love.” Cady sniffles, “But you make my stomach all tingly, and you make me smile and laugh, and my heart beats really fast when I see you, and that really scares me.” 

Janis tilts Cady’s chin up and Cady’s bright blue eyes open, suddenly piercing into Janis’ honey brown ones. She plants a quick chaste kiss on Cady’s lips before pulling away, a slight pout forming on the redhead’s face at the loss of contact. 

“We can talk more about this in the morning, okay? I’ll come back when you wake up and take you to breakfast.” Janis lifts Cady up and sets her in bed, tucking her in before planting a soft kiss on her cheek and turning the lights out. 

“Janis?” Cady calls out softly, “Stay with me?” 

“Of course.” Janis slides into bed beside Cady, and less than a minute later her head is resting on Janis’ chest. The brunette smiles to herself, absent-mindedly running her fingers through red locks. 

“Goodnight Caddy,” She whispers, although she’s almost certain the girl beside her is already asleep.


End file.
